


redemption

by Playfulelectrode



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playfulelectrode/pseuds/Playfulelectrode
Summary: This takes place after the trip to Russia in season 5. I would like to see more struggle in Felicity, and play with the idea of her holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. This is a journey of where Felicity can go with the anger and frustration she finds in herself. I have no idea where I'm going with this piece, but it will be an adventure to see.





	1. Chapter 1

She had pressure building in the front of her head. The annoying buzz of the silence was about to drive her insane, and as she opened up her Advil bottle she found it to be empty. She threw the bottle across the room, the echo of it landing ringing loud in her ears. She let out a slight growl of frustration. It had been a week since they had gotten back from Russia, and yet they were still stuck on how they were going to defeat Prometheus.  
Felicity stood at the medical bay looking at all the supplies, her head ache growing stronger. She couldn’t remember the last good nights sleep she had, and the smell of coffee was making her want to vomit. She wasn’t a step closer to bring this guy down, and all her hard work was starting to pile on her shoulders as a failure.  
It had been surprisingly quit since they had gotten back. There weren’t many sounds from the bad guys of Star City, but the air felt fogged, and the idea of something happening any moment was becoming stronger.  
“I thought you were spending the night at home?” Curtis’s voice made her jump. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the elevator door open.  
“I wasn’t feeling a night in I guess,” she let herself say. “I thought I would get ahead on some updates; make sure someone is here if something happens.” She started walking toward the computers, her heals clicking too loud.  
“Well,” Curtis began, “that’s what I’m here for. So I guess you are good to go. Go home, get some rest. I feel like you have been working none stop since we got back.” He walked up the step toward her; placing his hand on the back of her chair. She looked around the lair. She was trying to find something to do, but everything had been done. “I’m going to be here until Oliver gets back from his dinner, and then he should be good for the rest of the night. Really go home, you don’t look to good.”  
“Yeah,” she slightly grimaced. She wasn’t feeling too good to be honest, but she would much rather ignore the feeling of her migraine than go home. Her loft was cold and quite. Each room holding a memory she wasn’t ready to face. “Maybe I’ll go out or something.”  
Felicity grabbed her bag on top of the desk and made for the elevator. Her mind raced of where she could go, what she could do, but all she could think about was finishing the job. Her vision was becoming dimmer. She pushed the button for the elevator, her head slightly sharpening with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and swayed slightly. All I have to do is make it home, she thought to herself. The room was getting hotter, her bag was becoming heavier. The door to the elevator opened, but she just stood there frozen. Her head sharpened a little more, the lights turning a little darker. _All I have to do is make it home_ , she thought again. The doors to the elevator closed.  
“Felicity,” Curtis said from behind her. She jumped slightly in surprise, her heart sped up slightly. “Are you okay?”  
She couldn’t find room to answer. Her mind was slowly going back to the hard drive that sat in her bag, to the face of Billy, to the empty loft that waited for her, and all of the dying faces. The people she couldn’t save. The floor came up closer than she thought it was, and everything was dark.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean,” Oliver’s voice sounded from a speaker.  
“I mean she just passed out,” Curtis said. “She didn’t look too good when she came in, and she was just acting out of it.” Felicity felt herself stiffen. Her back was on the sofa, and her head was resting on a pillow. “Her temperature is slightly raised; her heart is faster than it should be. She’s been out for a good twenty minutes.”  
“And you’re just now calling me,” Oliver growled over the phone. “I’ll be there in five minutes, I’ll have Dig be there in two.” And then he hung up the phone.  
_I’m in trouble_ , Felicity thought.  
“Yes you are,” said Curtis, meaning she spoke out loud, as he raced to her side. “What is wrong with you? Have you been drinking water, sleeping at all? You scared the death out of me.” Felicity’s mind was racing to all the things that could be wrong with her. Maybe it was the enormous guilt that lay with pressure on her chest, or maybe it was the heart break of Oliver taking his new girlfriend to the dinner, the one he was leaving right now, or just maybe it was the fact that she felt hopeless; she felt like everything in her life was out of her control.  
“I’m fine,” she said with grogginess to her voice. “I think it’s the fact that I forgot to eat lunch and dinner.” Her eyes remained closed; she was scared to face the reality if she opened them. Behind her eye lids she could tell that the lights would bring back the head ache, and as she lay still she could feel a slight pain in her side. “Did I hurt myself when I fell,” she said putting her hand to her right side.  
“Why, what hurts?” Curtis put his hand over hers and she winced as he put pressure onto it. “Well you didn’t land on your side so I don’t think it was from falling. Has it just stared to hurt, or was there a little pain before.” Felicity opened her eyes to look down at her side; the sharp pain was growing more and more intense by the second, racing to her back.  
“I’ve been taking some pain medication all week for a head ache. I guess if it was hurting I haven’t really noticed it.” She sat up slightly with a hiss, an explosion of pain erupting on the right side of her abdomen. Just as Curtis helped her ease back down the elevator door opened and Dig walked through. He quickly moved across the room to her side and bent his legs to be eye level with her.  
“The right side of her abdomen is hurting her. Do you want me to get something for it?” Curtis stood ready for action.  
“Where does it hurt,” Dig asked with concern.  
“My right side going towards the back,”  
“Go get the ultrasound equipment and maybe some water for her.” Curtis nodded his head and left. “How much water have you been drinking daily?”  
“Enough,” She said through her teeth. Of course this was happening to her. What else could go wrong in her life? She was just starting to find her way on her own, and now she’s sick of everyone having to stop their life to take care of her. She swiftly sat up with a soft cry. Dig raised his hands to her shoulder, but Felicity gently pushed them away. “I’ll be fine. Can I just go home please?”  
“I don’t think that’s an option,” Oliver’s voice called as he walked across the room. “No offense, but you look terrible; and you just passed out.” He bent his knees and took a good look at her. “What’s going on Felicity?”  
“Nothing.”  
“I think she has a kidney stone,” Dig said, “from not taking care of herself.” Both men stood and looked at one another. “I have Curtis getting the gear ready so I can check it out, but either way it’s going to be painful on her part, we should probably get an IV hooked up to her, and maybe some good pain meds until it passes.”  
“I’m right here you know,” she said angrily. “You don’t have to talk like I’m not in the other room. I don’t need an IV, I just want to leave.” She swiftly stood from the spot on her couch and swayed in place. Oliver’s hands went to her shoulders to steady her, and her hand went straight to the pain in her side. She did a big hiss and closed her eyes.  
“Yeah,” Oliver said in his angry voice, “I don’t think so. You are staying here, you are getting an IV, and you are going to explain to me why you aren’t taking care of yourself.” She slowly opened her eyes, fire dancing behind them with rage. “What is going on in that head of yours Felicity?” He gently said.  
_If only you knew_ , she thought to herself.  
For a moment it was hard to breath. How did she get to this point? Where was she going with herself? She was doing just fine. She was moving on from the worst year of her life, and she was ready to make herself be known as the greatest tech genius in the world. Didn’t she just say to Thea that she had a plan, and that she was excited to explore it? Where had that Felicity gone? The girl that would babble to the point of total embarrassment; the MIT graduate of ’09.  
Felicity decided to ignore the question. She let Dig guide her to the med bay. She let the boys take care of her as she laid there in silence. Dig laid her on her side after putting her IV in through her left arm. He began the process of looking at her kidney through the ultrasound, the pain slowly dying off as she gazed into space. Oliver stood next to her head, his eye glazed over in thought. Curtis hooked her IV to some morphine, the air felt thick as she slowly breathed in.  
“What happened in Russia?” Oliver asked quietly. Dig looked up from what he was doing, along with Curtis. “Rory said he thought you had gone too far in getting your information. What did he mean?”  
“What happens in Russia stays in Russia,” she said quietly.  
“I’m not playing games Felicity,” Oliver said through his teeth.  
“I wasn’t planning on playing any either,” she said right back.  
Now was a better time than any, she thought to herself. She was going to figure out how to get revenge if it was the last thing she did. She was going to figure out how to correct her mistakes, and she was going to change the world while doing it.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until she had Oliver walking her through her front door that she thought this was a bad idea. She hadn’t cleaned in days, there were stacks of dirty coffee cups in the sink, the dining room table full of gadgets and laptops, her shoes were piling up at the front door. Oliver stayed close as she moved through the door slowly and turned to see him looking around the loft.  
“You don’t have to stay,” she said quietly. “Dig said I should be fine, it was just a small stone. Plus I think I’m just going to catch up on some sleep anyways.”  
“Do you need me to make you some soup? Maybe I can make a big batch and put it in the freezer so you have a few dinners for the week.”  
“Oliver,” she slightly groaned. “Just please, you can go. I don’t even think I have one clean dish you can use for soup. Plus you have a date to repair since you had to cut it short.”  
“Fe-li-city,” he said softly.  
“No, you can’t do that,” she took a step back from him.  
“I can’t do what?” A hint of anger rose in his voice. “I can’t look out for you. I mean, obviously you’re not looking out for yourself; someone has to do it.” He took a step closer to her. Felicity couldn’t tell if she had anger towards him or at herself for letting him take her home. ”You won’t let anyone in, and the scary thing is that you won’t even let yourself see what you’re doing. You just keep going, grasping at anything to hold onto the slightest thought that you can find a redemption that you don’t even need.”  
Felicity felt her eyes water, but didn’t want to let Oliver see them flow. She squeezed her fists so tight that she could feel her finger nails in her skin. She looked with a glazed not at him, but through him. It wasn’t that she didn’t want someone to take care of her. More than anything else she wanted Oliver to bring his delicious chicken noodle soup to bed, but after her failure of this past year, after bringing Billy to his death, she didn’t deserve that.  
“Just please,” she whispered. “Please just go.”  
A sigh let Oliver’s mouth as his looked to the ceiling. His head slightly bobbed down to look straight into Felicity’s eyes. She gave herself the moment to look into his blue gaze, see that pain that she didn’t want to know was there.  
“If you think I’m giving up, I won’t.” He slightly took a step back to the door. ”I’ll be back in the morning before work. I’m making you breakfast, you’re going to drink water and not coffee, and we are going to plan out your day.” He said, and then left.  
The sound of the door closing behind him echoed for a few moments after he had left. She felt herself shiver, and a slight pinch went through her side as she made her way to the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all white, the air almost tasted like chalk, and no matter where she looked her eyes watered from all the dust flying in different directions. Felicity could barely stand through the strong winds, as she tried to shield her face from the blast of hot air hitting her. The howling sound of the wind could make anyone deaf, but she couldn’t focus on that, she had to focus on moving. So she took one slow step after another, slightly getting knocked back every time.  
The howling with getting stronger, the wind was getting warmer. It sounded as if someone was screaming in her ear. The smell of death was near.  
Felicity opened her eyes, the sound of a kettle screaming down stairs waking her. It smelt like heaven; bacon and the sweet smell of pancakes. The sound of each sizzle in the pan coming from the distance, the only disappointment was the light coming through her windows and hitting her eyes.  
“Ugh,” Felicity moaned moving onto her back. Her side was killing her, he head was killing her, and now her eyes were killing her from the stupid sun. Yet the warmth from her bed was very pleasant, and the fact that she was waking up from sleep, something she hasn’t done in a while, made her feel a little bit better.  
A slight hiss of grease sounded from down stairs, and Felicity sat of straight.  
“It’s not a dream,” she looked down to make sure she was wearing clothes, or at least something appropriate for company. “He wasn’t lying when he said he would be here,” she said getting out of her bed. Her ribs and back were sore from her kidney stone, but the fact that she had an appetite made her feel better about her current situation.  
“Okay Felicity stand your ground, and make sure he knows you mean business when you say you can handle yourself.” She began to slowly make her bed. Only staying to one side since now it was just her who occupied it. “You are a grown woman looking for a way to save the city and the people you love. So what if you got caught up in the moment. Sure you had a right to be cranky yesterday. I mean you had to pee out a spiked rock, who wants to do that? But you also hadn’t eaten all day, so I’m sure that at least had something to do with it too.”  
The sound of someone clearing their throat made Felicity jump almost ten feet high, the blue pillow she was holding went flying. She let out a slight scream and turned to look at the door way. Oliver stood with a hot mug of tea, and a hand full of pills.  
“Sorry,” he said in his deep voice. “I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in. You never really asked for my key back so I kind of just took the liberty. I brought you some tea and IBuprofen.” He slowly walked out of the door way towards her, handing her the warm mug. The tea smelt of flowers, and the steam drew her in. She brought it to her lips taking a sip. The bitter taste on her tongue made her eye bulge as she spit it back out into the cup.  
“What the hell is this,” she said drying off her lips. A slight smile played on Oliver’s face as he handed her the IBuprofen.  
“That’s dandelion root tea. It’s good for your kidneys, which is something you need to be taking care of.” She took another sniff of the tea and frowned. “Now, I made breakfast if you would like to come down.”  
“Suuure,” she said dryly popping the pills into her mouth. It took a lot of force to swallow, but once the pills were down she wasn’t planning on taking another sip. They both came to the stairs and slowly made their way down. Felicity took the hand rail, still wablly on her feet from the day before, or maybe from the past year, as she looked out into her cleaned kitchen and living room. The dining room table was still in a frenzy of different technology she had been working with.  
“I knew not to touch the gadgets, but I couldn’t help myself with everything else.” He said walking into the kitchen. “I can’t stay long, I have to make it to city hall before Thea kills me for being late, but make sure you eat and drink plenty of water today. Don’t even think about going down to the lair.” His eyes landed of hers and she quickly looked away onto the freshly cleaned counter top where a big plate full of bacon and pancakes waited for her.  
“You didn’t have to come by,” her voice was quitter than she wanted it to be. “Thank you though. I’ll make sure to take care of myself from now on so you don’t have to babysit me. Trust me I had enough babysitting from my mother when she was here after the accident. What I would have given to just get up and walk away every time she would open her mouth, but you know,” she slightly smiled,” I couldn’t. Not that that’s funny, but I feel like if we can’t laugh than what’s the point. Anyway, the breakfast looks great, and I’m hungry so I’ll eat it. But I don’t need you coming her to watch over me like a sick puppy, because that’s not what I am. I’m a grown woman who is just trying to figure it out, and I will I promise-“  
“Felicity,” Oliver said through her mid ramble. “I get it. I just wanted to help. You know I can’t help myself with you.”  
“Right, well I’m sure your new girlfriend wouldn’t want to hear that,” Felicity wanted to kick herself in the head, because the last thing she wanted to do was fight. All she wanted was to make sure he saw that she was going back to her old self. Make him think that she would be fine.  
“First,” he said lifting his finger,” she’s not my girlfriend. And second, what has gotten into you lately. You’re irritable. You could barely hold it back in Russia, and now with Rory leaving I just feel like you don’t care anymore.” Oliver put his hands on her shoulders, as she looked away from his gaze. She could feel a lump pilling into her throat but she didn’t want to tell him about the guilt that sat on her chest every day she woke up. “You can always talk to me, that has never changed.”  
“I know,” she managed to muster up. She back tracked out of his reached and walked around him. Picking up her plate and taking a piece of beacon into her mouth. “You know, if you came by every once in a while to make bacon I wouldn’t complain.”  
Oliver turned and gave her a slight smile before saying his goodbye and walking out the front door. The silence of the loft wasn’t as bad today, but she could feel the cold from the tall windows taking over the room. She glanced at her coffee pot, and then felt a slight pang in her right side, making her turn away in disappointment.

 

After breakfast was quickly and completely consumed, Felicity placed her plate in the sink, grabbed bottled water from the fridge, and pulled her cozy MIT sweat shirt over her head to start her morning. The missed matching gadgets on her table meant something to her a few days ago, but now that she looked at the mess she couldn’t even remember where she had left off. All she could remember was fumbling around the table looking at everything as if she had any idea what she was doing. If was almost like a dream, she had been so tired.  
Her phone off the counter rang a news alert. With a peeked interest she walked over to look at what was happening. Even if she wasn’t allowed in the bunker today, it didn’t mean she couldn’t do work from home.  
Shots fired at city hall  
The header read. Felicity’s heart fell as she quickly pulled up Oliver’s number. After the fifth time with no answer, she opened her laptop and began. Screw this, she thought before putting in her password.  
“I’m going to the lair,” she said out loud as she raced to the door with only her sweatpants and sweatshirt on. She grabbed a pair of heals that sat by the door, and took her red coat from the coat hanger before fleeing the apartment. She looked through her contacts and called John hopping he would pick up. The elevator dinged as she stepped inside, her right hand holding the phone, her left trying to slip her heals onto her feet.  
“This is John Diggle,” John’s deep voice came as his voice mail; Felicity furiously tapped at her screen to end the call. Another news ring sounded from her phone as she walked too her car, she looked down to read the update.  
Confirmed: multiple shots have been fired inside City hall  
Her heart sank as she reached her car before realizing she didn’t bring her keys. “Oh come on,” she said loudly before turning around and running for the elevator. She pressed the button multiple times before the door opened and she flooded back in.  
“What’s the rush?” Felicity nearly dropped her phone as she jumped into the air, and petite small girl stood in the back corner of the elevator; both of her hands holding the straps of her purse in front of her. “Kacey sends her apologies,” the girl said. Felicity turned to look at her. The name ringing in her ear as she realized this girl worked for Helix.  
“Why is that,” Felicity asked with caution. She new this girl couldn’t do much; she looked old enough to be in college, but still young enough to make stupid decisions. Felicity thought she could take her.  
“That she couldn’t be here in person,” The girl extended her hand quickly, “Emily Stone, She told me you were given some information from us and I’ve just come to check in; see that everything is going good for you. Sources say you have used it multiple times already. We are happy we can help.”  
Felicity didn’t extend her hand. She looked around the elevator to make sure nothing fishy was taking place, and as the door finally opened she rushed out and quickly made her way down the hall; Emily on her heels.  
“I don’t really have time to chat right now,” Felicity said making her way to her door and opening it. Her keys sat on top of the kitchen counter, her bag lying beside it. She grabbed them and quickly turned around only to run into Emily straight on.  
Emily grabbed Felicity’s shoulders to steady her and looked down at her cloths. “You’re going dressed like that?” she said before stepping out of her way. Felicity walked to the door and held it open waiting for Emily to make her way out, but Emily didn’t move.  
“Look,” Felicity said through her teeth. “I have something going on, can’t this wait?”  
“Yes, you have the city hall emergency to get to. You have some friends in trouble.” Felicity raised her eyebrows. “Don’t forget who helped you out. That’s the only reason I’m here. To tell you that Kacey will be back soon. She’ll be asking for the help next.” Emily slowly made her way out the door as Felicity stood there looking into her loft, and then slowly made her way out. Today was going to be a long day.

 

It had been hours of going back and forth in her chair before they heard word that people were leaving City Hall safely, and the swat team was making their way in. News cameras were making it a point to look for Oliver as he finally exited the building, Thea by his side. Felicity let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as they talked about the number of deaths that were being reported.  
After the many debates that happen throughout the day in the lair, on top of the ever growing pressure building back in in her head, she could only feel a slight relief by the fact that she could relax. This day was wasted by an idiot with a gun when she could have been looking for more information on Prometheus.  
Her mouth was dry, and her wrists were beginning to hurt from typing. She looked back to the news station to see Adrian Chase being taken to the hospital from a gunshot wound.  
She stood from her chair, her hand moving to her side. She hadn’t taken medicine since Oliver had given it to her that morning. She forgot to take the water bottle with her from home, so she hadn’t had much to drink all day, the thought of food made her stomach jump, but she didn’t know where to get any.  
She stared at the flash drive that sat in her computer. Kacey had given her something she thought she would never be able to obtain. Information that would take years for her to compile, information she didn’t even know she needed. She looked at her computer screen; the windows open to files that she had used throughout the day, some files she had opened just to see what was inside. She hated mystery, she wanted to know what she was missing, but every time she dived deeper, the more she knew how deep she was getting herself.  
“What’s that,” Felicity jumped, Curtis climbed the steps to the landing where she stood; looking at the files that were opened on the desk top. She moved quickly to press a few buttons to hide the windows.  
“It’s nothing,” she said quickly. “Just some stuff I’m looking into. New software I’m thinking of using; really just nothing, just the normal stuff.” There was an awkward silence as they both stared at one another.  
“Okay,” Curtis said slowly. “Well, Oliver is at the hospital with Chase, he said to see if you needed to be taken home, but I know you drove here.” Curtis put his hands in his pocket.  
“Oh, yeah.” She grabbed the flash drive from the computer and threw it is her bag. She started the process of shutting down each screen, grabbing her bag. “Don’t worry about me,” she said stepping away from her computers. She looked down at what she was wearing as she stepped down the stairs towards the elevator. “I may be dressed like a crazy person, but I’ll be fine.” As she waved goodbye to Curtis and stepped into the elevator, she felt the heat from the flash drive sit in her bag. She wondered if it was something she should share with the rest of the group.  
Whatever Kacey was going to ask from her she knew it couldn’t be that bad. They were hacktivists, but not killers, so instead of freaking herself out, she decided to throw it into the back of her mind. To let it fester a little bit more before she would stress about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having fun writing this, and I hope you are liking it so far. I know I haven't touched on what is going to happen yet, but I'm hoping I will get there in the next chapter. I just need to build a little before I get to that point. Thank you for reading, and I hoping to have the next chapter with in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my editing sucks. I looked through it a thousand times, but sometimes you can't find errors after looking for so long.

She hadn’t spent much time on her couch, she hadn’t slept in her bed that much, and the only time she is able to feel any or sort of comfort is when she is able to take a small blanket onto her porch. She curled up on her patio chair, her tablet in her lap, and listened to the cars pass under her as the night wore on. She hadn’t spent much time watching T.V. . Episodes of Doctor Who were building up on her DVR. It was just too hard at times to sit on a couch she had shared with two people that she cared for. Oliver no longer stretched out, his legs taking up the entire couch while he watched reruns of baseball games he had missed while on the island. He would fall asleep, and she would cover him with her purple blanket she now covered herself with on the patio. They no longer cuddled together, watching old movies that made Felicity feel nostalgic. They no long lay across one another, making out, giggling, and rubbing noses before deciding to take it upstairs.

She had shared some moments with Billy. He would rub her shoulders, and kiss her neck. She looks back to their moments with guilt, knowing that he was only there to fill the silence, and not the heart. They spent many nights with coffee, siting with their legs resting on the coffee table, talking about anything they wanted to. She sat there many nights after he was killed. Trying to figure out her emotions before deciding she was responsible for his fate. She hadn’t loved the man, but made him dangle in a relationship that meant nothing but a distraction to her.

So now she sat; half asleep on the cold patio, the smell of rain lingering. She was trying to focus on the new tech update she was planning for her computer system. Her eyes were slowly slipping down, her arms falling into her lap, and her breath was becoming shallower. Everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

“ _Please!” Someone yelled. “Please! Make it stop!” Felicity opened her eyes to see that she was lying in white dust. The sky was bright making her eyes burn and water. She heard someone crying, yelling in pain. She quickly sat up and looked all around her to see who was there._

__“Please!” she heard again. All she could see was a low-lying cloud of white dust. The air was so warm she could feel the sweat dripping off her. She stood quickly, beginning to feel panic slam in her chest.__

____“Hello!” She yelled out into the white abyss. She was greeted with silence which unnerved her. She picked a direction and began to walk. Her step sounded loud against the hard dusted floors. Everything smelt of rusted metal, or was it blood? She began to pick up her pace, her breath coming faster._ _ _ _

 

 

___“Help!” She heard a female voice scream. It sounded as if a girl was yelling from close by, but Felicity couldn’t see anyone.__ _

____“Where are you!?” she yelled back, stopping in her tracks._ _ _ _

____“Please,” The voice sounded as if they were right next to her. “I don’t want to die.”____

___ _

___  
_ _ _

Felicity woke to her gasping for air. She could feel sweat in her sweater, even though the air was chilled. Her tablet still lying in her lap, the screen showing what she was looking at before. She must have been asleep for only a minute or two, but she felt as if those minutes had lasted for hours. Her cell phone dinged from inside her loft; her patio door half open. She looked up to the sky to see clouds moving fast over the Star City buildings. The feeling of moister was moving though the breeze and it slightly smelt of rain. 

She gathered her things slowly; bring herself inside before a rain storm soaked her. Her phone dinged once again as she closed and locked her patio doors. She turned and glanced around her loft, feeling nothing but the chill she had brought from outside. Oliver had told her to take extra precautions in the past few weeks. They had narrowed down that Prometheus was after not only Oliver, but the people in his life. She was instructed to stay inside whenever she could, to keep all her doors locked, and to update her security system. She had done what she could, but late nights out on her patio was something she couldn’t avoid. She felt the need to escape, and since she knew running away wasn’t an option, sitting on her patio would do for the moment.

She walked to her table were all her gadgets sat. One of Curtis’s spheres sat on the edge, almost falling apart. She was taking it apart, and attempting to put it back to together. This process was something she did when she was little and learning about computers. Taking them apart, looking at all the parts, and to know where to put them. The sphere was showing some frustration, but she was finding different was to set up and organize a better system, giving it more functions. Her phone dinged once more, she groaned and walked over to the kitchen, picking her phone up that sat on the counter.

'Did you leave the loft,' the text from Dig read.

'Our system says someone left and then entered again'

'Felicity if you don’t answer I’m coming over!' Felicity looked around her loft. She had left the patio door open.

'I was sitting out on the patio with the door open. Maybe it was that,' she sent back. She took the phone as she walked to the fridge the retrieve some water. She placed her phone at the end of the island counter; looking down at her water bottle. Her side had stopped hurting her, but for the past week or so she was feeling weak and tired from the lack of caffeine she was cutting out of her system. She heard a crash sound from up the stairs, causing her to drop her water battle and jolt from fear. Either an Owl got into her apartment again, or someone was going through her bedroom.

She looked around the kitchen for some sort of courage, and maybe a weapon that was the right size for her. She thought back to all the lessons Dig had given her, remembering that anything can be used as a weapon. Oliver’s culinary knife set still sat on the counter in its nice wooden stand. She walked quickly to the knife stand, pulling out a few to look at before pulling out a simple kitchen knife. Her stomach churned with nerves as she looked back to the stairs; the sound of shuffling coming from her bedroom. She badly wanted to climb the stairs, but her legs wouldn’t move from their place in the kitchen. A shadow came from the hallway, as she began to realize that they were coming to the top of the stairs. She looked at her phone on the other side of the island counter, ducking down before being seen.

She crawled on the side facing away from the stairway, trying to hold her breathe so it wouldn’t be heard. The knife in her hand slightly clinked on the floor making her stop in her place. A step could be heard on the stairs as Felicity tried to make herself small with her back pressed against the counter. The steps where hard; sounding like a large male rather than a female. They slowly made their way to the bottom, coming to the foot of the island, picking up her phone to look at before digging into her purse. Felicity managed a quick glare at the intruder. He looked like no one she could recognize, making her think that maybe this was him; maybe this was Prometheus. “You know,” The man said as her still sorted through her bag.

“I was told you’re a genius, but here you sit on the floor with a knife.” His voice made her cringe as he made a small laugh leave his lips. She stood from her spot, knowing that hiding would be no good at this point.

“What do you want,” she said while lifting her knife. “Whatever it is I probably don’t have what you’re looking for. I don’t have like diamonds or anything. That’s what robbers look for right?” He stopped his searched and looked up at her.

“I’m not looking for diamonds,” He sounded slightly confused. “Where’s the flash drive?” She slightly lowered the knife, realizing this could be someone from Helix. She thought for a minute what to do. Every day when she came home she put the flash drive in a safe, tucking it behind some bricks by the fire place.

“Who sent you,” she asked lifting the knife back up to its place.

“Someone,” he moved slowly from the other side of the counter towards her.

"Good, that clears things up perfectly," she backed away with every step he took, but before she knew what was happen the knife was thrown from her hand and onto the floor. He ran her into the wall; her back cracking slightly, the wind was knocked out of her. I’m really not good at this, was the only thing she could think. Why hadn’t she gone for the phone first and the knife later?

“Just tell me where it is and I’ll leave,” His right hand came around her neck, his lift to her hip. “I’m on a tight schedule; my boss doesn’t want me to be late.”

 __“__ Can’t have that happen,” Felicity said through the strain in her voice. He lessened his grip on her throat. She thought of her position, thinking of what to do next. Her knife wasn’t too far, her phone a little further. He had left his crouch open, her legs were unprotected, and so she went for a kick, but he quickly batted her leg away with his left hand.

“Don’t be a fighter,” she looked up into his face. Getting a good look at the man, trying to figure out if he looked familiar to the files she had pulled up in the past few weeks. There was a scare around his neck, not from a knife, but maybe a rope that had been wrapped around him. His hair was a shaggy blond, his eye brown and shallow. _ _He looked tired, he looked slightly stressed._ _

“Your boss must be stressing you out,” she said looking into his eye. “From the look of you he doesn’t seem like a great guy.”

“Yes well,” he looked away slightly. “You can’t choose who you’re stuck with sometimes.” Something about his slight sarcastic smile reminded her of someone. His grip lessened around her as they sat in silence. It seemed as if he was giving up. Now was the time to find a way out, so she did. She used the strength of the wall to push him back; he falls slightly as he catches himself. She ducks down moving through the kitchen, not for the knife but the phone instead. She could feel a slight pain in her back, but she kept moving while grabbing her phone from the counter. She could hear the man coming up from behind, but she ran for the front door instead of staying to see what happen.

Her feet slightly tripped on one another as she went over the threshold of the front door. She caught herself as she ran down the hall for the stairs. The emergency exit door felt slightly jammed. Her first attempt to get the door open didn’t work. She took her whole body, ramming it with a strong push. She looked behind her as she entered the stair way; her attacker wasn’t far behind. She could feel the cold concrete of the stairs on her feet, but she kept moving.

She couldn’t hear the man behind her anymore, but she made herself move without looking back. By the time she reached the bottom floor, she looked up the tall staircase. No one was following behind. She debated on who to call, Dig or Oliver. She knew that it didn’t matter, they would both show up ready for a fight together, but as she looked herself over for a minute she decided to wait. Her throat hurt, her back had a sharp pain, but more than anything she felt anger for the man that came into her home. If Helix had sent him, she needed to figure out why. If someone else had sent him, she wanted to know why even more. Mysteries bugged her, so instead of calling for help, she ran back up the stairs, ready for the next fight.

* * *

 

Her plan was just rush the guy. Run in, push him down, and maybe try to get a punch in somewhere. She had been working on her punches and she wanted to see how she would be. She didn’t think the man wanted to hurt her; he hadn’t followed her, and he seemed only concerned about one thing. By the time she made it up the stairs and down the hall she realized this could be the dumbest plan she had. Her door was still wide open, and she could hear things crashing in her kitchen as the man looked violently for the flash drive. She looked at her phone again. If someone was at the lair they would know her door was wide open, if not then she was on her own. She still had a chance to call someone, anyone, but without thinking she rushed inside to get some answers.

She came into the kitchen as her threw one of her nice, and expensive, white plates past her. The sound of it breaking made chills go up her spine. He had turned over draws, thrown things out of cabinets, and was now getting to the nice china.

“Hey,” she tried to yell in her strong voice. “Don’t you dare touch those; they belong to my grandmother.” The man stopped; his hand sitting over one of the white plates. He turned to look at her, a slight panic in his eyes.

“Tell me where it is!” He yelled. She stood her ground, as he stood his.

“Tell me who wants it.”

“I’m not at liberty to say.” They stared one another down. His fists squeezed together like he was ready to punch something. “You think I want to be here. Honestly I don’t know what I’m really looking for, but if I don’t get it than he’ll take him away from me.” They stood in silence as Felicity took in the information. He didn’t know what was on the flash drive.

“You’re being threatened?” she asked moving to her kitchen table. Her computer bag sat on the floor; she picked it up and looked inside.

“Yes,” the man sighed in defeat. “He told me that you had information he couldn’t wait to get his fingers on. He told me that you like to stay on your patio at night, and he told me that you guys weren’t really talking right now.” Felicity looked up from her computer bag, pulling out a flash drive that was blank. She held it up for him to see, his eyes growing a little bigger. A man sent him, a man she wasn’t talking to at the moment.

“Is it Noah Kuttler?” she asked through her teeth. That asshole would rather send some random man to choke her out then be here himself. “Is Noah Kuttler threatening you?” The man sat silently. She threw her bag on the floor, opening her laptop that sat on her table, putting the flash drive in. She scoured the internet for all the gay porn she could find; throwing them into files, while giving them random names. She pulled the flash drive out of the port, walking over to the man and putting it in his hands. “You tell Noah I’ll be seeing him soon. Now leave.”

“Noah Kuttler’s my dad,” the man said quietly. Felicity felt her stomach drop, her eye bulged out of her head, and the only sound to be heard was the rain that was starting to fall on the city. “Whatever business you have with him, I advise you to be careful. He’s not as nice as he seems.” The man walked out the door in silence. She stood in place, shock taking over her body.

Noah had taken over Roy’s body before, so the fact that he threatened this guy, his son, to get the flash drive didn’t surprise her.

“Felicity,” Oliver yelled running through her wide open door. He looked around the loft, finally laying his eye on her. He was wearing a suit from which she assumed was still from work. He stepped over the broken glass and fallen paper, placing his hand on her throat gently. “Where are they,” he said in his arrow voice. “Who did this?” She looked up at him. Bringing his hands off of her with her own. She slowly walked through her kitchen, taking in all her broken dishes.

“I think I’m going to take a vacation,” she said softly, looking up to see Oliver watching her. “I don’t plan to be gone long, there’s just someone I have to see.” She picked up the water bottle she had dropped; glass falling as she shifted through the floor to get it. She opened the top and took a deep swig. She looked behind her to see that her coffee maker wasn’t broken into bits. Now would be a perfect time for a cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have a much long chapter up with in the next week, but I also have a lot of writing to do for school as well. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is some grammatical errors. I was going through it in class like a dope =P I hope you like it.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice was annoyed, but she didn’t really care. All she could think about was how long it would take for her to drive all the way out to her father’s cabin. “You need to listen, please.” He had been fallowing her on her heals since she finished brewing her coffee in the destroyed kitchen down stairs.

Felicity picked up a few bras and panties; throwing them in her small travel bag. She decided to over pack, just in case. She looked around her room, what used to be their room, trying to sort through the mess the man, her father’s son, left behind. _Or was it her brother?_ The thought made her a little queasy, so she pushed it to the far back space in her mind. A box filled with all her old college belongings was tipped over the closet door, a few pictures on the floor, and her dirty laundry bin turned over with all the cloths spilled out. _Gross_ , she though as she walked over to Oliver’s old side of the bed.

“If you won’t listen to me, at least talk to someone else.” Felicity bent over Oliver’s old night stand, placing her hand on the underside of the table and pulling out an envelope. She opened it and peered inside, hundreds stacked together for an emergency. _This guy didn’t even check the most obvious places._

“I can’t really talk right now,” she said placing the envelope into her bag. “Look, this looks weird, and it’s out of character, and I can tell by the creases in your forehead and the worry in your eyes that you are really trying to hold it together. I promise I won’t be gone long. I’m just going to have some words with my dad and then I’ll be back to help with the rest of the hunt for Prometheus.” She looked down at herself, realizing that she was still wearing her pj’s. Without think she took her top off and lowered her sweats. Oliver immediately turned around, giving her privacy. A blush appeared on her checks but her mind went to the word, _whatever_.

“This isn’t you,” he said softly. “What happened tonight, who was here? I just want to help. I just want to know that you’re safe.” Felicity walked to her closet, taking out a black sweater and some jeans. She threw them on quickly while looking for some socks; the only pair left was covered in cartoon koalas.

“Look,” she sat on her bed, putting one sock on at a time. “My dad sent someone, looking for information he thinks I have. Of course I may or may not have that information, but he could have at least shown his own face to me. Except my mother told him to go away, and now he probably feels like he can’t show his face to me, which does not condemn that crazied eyed man that came into my house and put his hand to my throat; although if I was as desperate as him I would do that same thing.” She stopped her babble for just a second, thinking of the man that stood in her apartment just before. “How strange is it that you can wish for something for so long, but when it appears in front of you, you don’t know if you really want it anymore?” Oliver turned around to look at her. He came around the front of the bed to kneel at her knees.

“What did he tell you,” Oliver asked. He took one of her hands looking towards her throat, then into her eyes.

“He said you can’t choose who you’re stuck with sometimes.” There was a pause when nothing was said, both pondering the words.  “Do you think we’re stuck?” She looked into his ocean eyes, Oliver’s hand gripping hers.

“I think,” he looked down at her hand; hesitating.” I think we can choose to be unstuck. People always have a choice; it’s about when you want to make that choice.” They sat in silence for a while; Felicity’s mind going back to Havenrock. They didn’t have a choice, she chose for them.

“I need to go,” she stood quickly, taking her hand from Oliver’s and almost knocking him off balance. She grabbed her bag and moved for the door, Oliver made it there first.

“What just happened?” he asked; bringing his arms out to his side so she couldn’t leave.  His forehead creases were turning into anger creases, making Felicity feel uncomfortable. “We just had a moment, and then, something seemed to flash through your mind and it was over. Why can’t you just tell me what’s happening?” She let out a soft scoff. As if he didn’t know what secrets were, as if he didn’t know what it was like to be stuck in self-hatred.

“Oliver, I don’t have to share every single thought with you. Yes, at one point I thought I did; because that’s what you do with someone you love, with your partner. But I guess that didn’t go both ways did it?” Oliver’s face lowered, she shot an arrow into his heart, and he was struggling to get it out.

“I’m trying,” he said.” please, I’m trying.”

Felicity walked past him, stomped down the stairs, placed her boots on her feet, filled a togo canister with coffee, and left Oliver to think about what just happened.

* * *

 

 

Oliver stood at the top of the stairs, his hands on his hips as he looked at the mess of the loft. His mind goes back to a talk he had with Dig before he left that past summer. He needed to take his time; at least he thought he was taking his time. Billy had caught him off guard, it had hurt, but he thought since Billy’s death was blowing over he would be able to talk to her at least. He wanted to talk about anything and everything, but the struggle of her not talking back was starting to eat him alive. His inner monologue was beginning to suffocate him, and even worse it almost felt like he was become less of a person in her life.

He felt his pocket buzz from his cell phone. He checked to caller ID to see the Susan was calling him; he quickly denied the call and put the phone back into his pocket. He took to the steps slowly, trying to figure out where he wanted to start first in his cleaning. He saw that the bowl that held all her miscellaneous objects was broken on the floor. Some earrings, spar keys to things that neither of them new where they went to, and a wallet the Oliver didn’t recognize. He walked over to the mess of the shattered bowl and pick up the brown leather case. He opened the wallet to find no ID, but cards for different places on the inside pockets. Some cash sat on the inside fold, and a master card sitting slightly out of its place. He pulled it out and read the name, Billy Malone. He felt his heart drop for a minute, before throwing the wallet across the room, making it land near the fire place.

He began his clean up slowly, but picked up his pace as he realized how late it truly was. He threw the last bit of glass in the trash bin, placing the dust pan on the counter as he look at the loft to find any last details. He walked to the fire place, realizing the wallet still sat on the floor. He picked it up, and for half a second debated if he wanted to throw it into the fire. Not out of rage, but in wanting to forget. Before he turned to leave his spot, he noticed an off brick just beside the fire. He leaned down to touch it, finding that it wasn’t just that brick that was off, but multiple. He grabbed at one of the stones, wiggling it until it came loose, showing that there was a small space in back the held a tiny safe. He quickly undid three more bricks, pulling out the safe and looking at the key hole in confusion.

“What is this,” he said to himself, as he walked back to all the miss matched keys he placed on the counter. He tried every one of them, finally coming to the last one and opening the box. He peered inside to find some rings, pictures that he had never seen, and a flash drive. Oliver first took out the pictures. He assumed they were Felicity as a child, one with Donna and her on carousal, another with an old man sitting on a porch. He place the pictures aside, taking out the flash drive to inspect it. He didn’t know much about technology, but he was no fool. This flash drive was different, slightly bigger than the ones Felicity usually carried around, not shaped like the ones he had seen her with.

He walked to her laptop; moving some gadgets to the other side of the table, not caring if he would get in trouble. He turned on the computer, realizing he didn’t know the password, but tried anyways. He sat for minutes, just typing random words into the password bank, moving to numbers in random sequences, realizing he wasn’t smart enough to fully understand what he was doing. He pulled out his phone, finding Curtis’s number to give him a call.

Felicity didn’t really know where she was going, but by the time she reached the city limits she didn’t really care. She realized she didn’t bring her flash drive with her, and her tablet was still sitting on the dining room table. She had left the place a mess, and worst of all she had left Oliver there with nothing but a, _I don’t want to talk._

She felt bad for the man. For so long her had stringed her along, and now she was doing the same to him. Of course to be fair, her mind has been a mess since this past year had changed her life. She didn’t even know if she deserved to be with someone like Oliver; someone who wants to talk, someone who wants to take care of her. She was scared of the meaning of it, of the feeling she got when she looked at him. If her past wasn’t a prime example on how men played rolls in her life than didn’t know what did.

She let the radio play, until she got so far out of the city that she couldn’t find a clear radio station. The silence was something she didn’t want to deal with, so as she attempted to plug her phone into an ax-cord as she drove along the empty high way. The brights on her car head lights where giving her a head ache, and the coffee that she had chugged an hour into the drive was now making acid bubbles on her stomach. Her throat was starting to hurt, ever swallow was worse than the last.

She placed her fingers lightly to her throat; the bruising was starting to hurt to the touch, and the worst part of it was that she kind of liked the pain. Every time she was touch it she would wake up just a little more. It gave her more conviction while driving, giving her a reason behind why she was doing this so hastily. She had no plain for what she was going to say, she didn’t even know what she was going to do if her wasn’t there.

She picked a playlist from her phone, old 90’s hits that reminded her of her childhood. She pulled up her Google maps, finding that she was less than half way there. She began to quietly sing to songs, trying to give herself some sort of comfort before she ruined what dignity she had left.

* * *

 

 

She had never been to this cabin; her mother had said it was a place he would take her to get away. For some reason she felt like it should mean something to her, but it didn’t. As she pulled past the tall trees on the dirt road she could see a dark silhouette of a home, it looked old and worn. There were plants slightly bending downward from the cold, flowers that looked close to frozen. Felicity hugged her coat around her as she turned her car off, and grabbed her bag.

She stepped out of her car slowly, looking all around her for anything that could jump out. The dark woods make her feel like someone was watching and as she made her way closer to the cabin she realized that no one was home. The windows looked worn, and the darkness inside them was almost pursing. Felicity felt a shiver run down her back as she stood on the front steps of the home, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

She turned the door knob slightly, immediately realizing it was locked; _While did I think this was a good idea again_ , she thought to herself. She placed her bag on the door step, moving to the closest window on her right. She placed her palms on the glass, trying to move the window up so she could enter. She tried at least three different windows, until she came across one that was small and high. She grabbed a few trash cans that lay just a few yards away, using them as stepping stools. She slid the small window to the left, peaking her head in to see where she was. She was just above a shower and her head spun slowly realizing she was higher up than she wanted to be.

It took her at least ten minutes to figure out how to get through the window without breaking a bone. She thanked whatever god was watching that she was made small, and as she jumped, or slightly fell, from the small window frame she let out a sigh of relief that she made it in.

The bathroom was tinny, the shower being the biggest thing in the room. A small sink to her left looked empty, with a slight film of dust sitting on the counter. She let out a huff, thinking that she made a big mistake. She opened the bathroom door, peeking down a dark hallway picking a direction a moving. She landed herself in what look like the living area, there was a fire place, a small kitchen in the corner, and furniture that was covered with cloth, a sign that the place had been vacant for a while.

She noticed pictures lining the fire place mantle; her feet led her in front of them. She squinted her eyes in the darkness, finding a photo of her father and mother. Their smiles were young, and the background showed a lake, the sun slowly setting behind it. The next photo was of two girl, both babies, dressed in the same outfit. She looked at the framed picture in confusion, moving her eyes to the third one; a young boy with a fishing rod. He wore a fishing hat and a lopsided smile.

She looked around the room one more time. She realized her bag was still on the front porch, moving to the front door. She undid the man locks, realizing that they did mess around in the middle of nowhere. She opened up the front door, looking down to an empty door step; her bag gone front sight.

Her stomach fell; she quickly closed the door locking it back up. _Someone’s here_ , she squeezed her eyes shut; cursing herself for being so dumb. _Of course someone’s here, you are in the middle of nowhere in Creepsville. How can you be so dumb?_

She placed her back on the front door, taking in scattered breaths; too scared to open her eyes. She felt like there were a million eyes watching her, or maybe there were cameras. Her eyes flew open to look at each corner of the room. She found nothing out of the ordinary.

“What was I thinking,” she said out loud. She walked to each window, drawing the blinds to make sure no one could see in. She decided to stay in the living room, not wanting to venture through the entire cabin; that’s how they died in the movies. She sat with her back on the wall, giving her the ability to see the entire room.

“Are you just going to sit there,” a male voice said in the darkness of the hall way. Felicity felt her spirit almost leave her body as she jump out of her skin. She looked down the hall way, adjusting her eyes to see a silhouette standing in the door way. She let herself sit in silence for a moment, trying to gain the strength to talk.

“Well I was planning to do a lot of different things,” her voice came out quickly with a slight shake. “I was going to change my clothes for starters; make myself comfortable.” She wanted to bang her head against the wall. “But not in the way that that sounds. More of, I was going to put on comfy shoes, and walk around the place to see what I could find.”

“So you have come to steal,” The man said back.

“I have come to speak to my father,” the man came closer, Felicity suddenly realizing it was the same man that had left the marks on her throat just hours before. They stared through the darkness, an awkward silence filling the air. “Well, by the way this place looks I’m guessing he’s not here.” Felicity step a little closer. “So, if I could just have my things back I think I’m going to leave.”

“You’re Felicity,” he said quietly. She wished there was light in the room, to give her at least a little bit of comfort. She didn’t know what to say to this man, she didn’t know how to explain who she was. She didn’t know if he was crazy, or if he was just a regular guy trying to find answers too.

“That would be me,” she said trying to look anywhere but at him. She found her eyes drifting to the photos. _He’s the boy in the photo._ “What’s happening,” she asked out loud. She was just coming to the realization of what was happening. She was registering the things he told her at the loft; his was her brother. “Nope, no. These things don’t just happen. I have been all over different sources of information. I’ve read things about my mother I never wanted to know; there is no way a son slipped right past me.”

“I think you need to leave,” he said with a deep voice. A small shiver went down her back, reminding her of Oliver’s Arrow voice. He grabbed her back from the dark hallway, throwing it to her; her arms flying up in panic to catch it. “I don’t know what he wants from you, I don’t know what is on that flash drive, but if he finds out we are talking I’m sure he will do something to stop it.”

“Why,” felicity asked with a whisper. “Why is he hiding you?” she came closer to him, hugging her bag to her chest.

“We’re not the ones hiding,” he said coming out of the shadows, his face becoming more visible the closing he came. “Let me walk you out,” they stiffly walked to the front door. He undid the locks, opening the door to a cold wind, the dark forest not looking at threatening as it did before.

“What’s your name?” Felicity turned on the door step, seeing the man slowly closing the door; stopping at the last minute.

“Phil,” the door closed slowly; locks being put back into place. Felicity sat for a second, trying to register what was happening. She made it back to her car; throwing her bag into the passenger seat. She looked back up at the cabin, the lights still off, the plants outside slowly dying from the cold. He phone still sat in her cup holder where she had forgotten it; a missed call from Cutis, and one from Oliver. She shied throwing her head against her seat, turning on her car to head home.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update. School is kicking my butt, but I'm kicking back. I hope to update more soon. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for coming back. I tired to write a little more than last chapter, but I'm one of those people that likes to write long stories so we will see how that goes.

Felicity drove, and at one point she had no idea if she was going the right way or not. Up until this point in her life, Felicity had thought that her family life was at least a little bit simple. He father had left, or I guess her mother had told him to leave. Who then, was Phil? Who were the twin girls in the other photo graph? And why keep them away from her? She continued to ask these questions as she came into the Star City limits.

She drove through the morning traffic trying to fight back the erg to fall flat on the stirring wheel from sleep deprivation. She had watched the sun rise, and was starting to feel the warmth of its rays through her car window. She sat; watching the people in their cars living a normal life. People singing to the radio, others on their phones already making their daily phone calls, others had kids; yelling at them to stay in their seats. Felicity watch with envy coursing through her as she realized her life was nothing but a mess, and would always be a mess.

She reached her apartment, parked her car in the parking garage, and took the elevator up to her floor; almost passing out half way there. She unlocked her front door, forgetting how she had left it a mess before taking off last night. She sighed; throwing her keys in the bowl she kept by her door. She slowly stopped and looked around her apartment, it was spotless. Well, except for the sleeping Curtis at her dining room table. Her laptop open in front of him, its fan blowing at full speed as the screen lit up his face. She sighed in frustration. _Why is he here?_

She cleared her throat as loud as she could. He jumped slightly, moving his head up to look around his environment.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Felicity threw her bag on the couch, walking over to see what he had been working on. He quickly scrambled with some keys, moving his hand to the side of the computer and closing the screen. “May I ask what you are doing here? “

“May I ask, where you have been?” Curtis shot back. “Oliver and I had called you. You always pick up your phone, and when you didn’t I got worried. Plus Oliver was over hear trying to get me to hack into some pretty intense files, of course I told him I couldn’t get through the fire walls, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know what that means so he just left it at that.” Curtis held up the flash drive. “I think you should start explaining to me what is really going on.”

Felicity looked at the flash drive in his hand. Her stomach fell slightly, but mostly she just felt relieved that she didn’t have to hide it anymore. “Let me make some coffee,” she said slumping her shoulders, slowly walking to her coffee maker. “This is going to be a long day.”

* * *

 

Oliver had spent half the morning asleep at his desk, and the other half trying to convince his receptionist not to make any last minute meetings for the day. He looked down at the papers on his desk, the words spread across them turning into waterfalls of letters he couldn’t bring together. He taped his phone, noticing one missed call from a staff member, and no missed calls from the person he really wanted to talk to.

“Am I interrupting?” Oliver turned his head towards the doors to his right. Susan Williams stood halfway through them. Oliver left out an internal groan, forgetting that he had skip on their drinks last night to go to Felicity’s. Oliver stood from his chair. He buttoned the middle button of his jacket, walking to the doors to hold them open for her.

“I’m glad you’re here,” He said as he shut the doors behind her. “I want to apologize in person for not showing up last night. I had an emergency that couldn’t be ignored.”

“That’s okay,” She looked up into his eyes. He quickly darted them around the room, moving his body to go back to his desk. He undid his button once again as he sat down, moving some of his papers into a manila folder that sat next to them. “Looks like you have a lot of work going on,” she said taking a seat in front of him.

“Yes well, being the mayor happens to be more paper work then I thought it would be. I just had a long night so it’s taking longer to get through things then it should.”

“And what things were you doing?” Susan’s question makes Oliver stop for half a millisecond. For the past few weeks he had almost forgot that she was a journalist, but her forward question brought it back to him.

“Thea called, she needed me to come over and help fix some old piping in her apartment. It was an emergency fix. She’s still living in Laurel’s old place.” Oliver stood from his chair, grabbed his phone, placing it in his pocket. “I’m sorry I have to do this, but I have to be somewhere.”

“Of course,” she stood with him. “Just text me later okay, maybe we can make up for those drinks.” They both stopped at his office doors. She gave a quick kiss on his cheeks before disappearing behind them.

It didn’t feel like this just a few weeks ago; the feeling of a stone in his throat when he thought about Susan. He felt like he was almost cheating in some ways. It hit a nerve he didn’t like causing a need to see Felicity. He could feel his palms becoming moist and he attempted to dry them on his pants.

“You doing okay?” Quentin stood by the meeting room doors looking at him. “I thought I would come in and check on you before I left. You looked a bit more rugged than your normal day.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said turning to him. He slowly made his way to the other side of the room, looking out the windows. “I just have a friend who’s lost right now, and I don’t know how to help.”

“This friend wouldn’t be a bubbly IT girl would it?” Oliver turned around to look at Quentin. “It’s not hard to see when she has something on her mind, she gets this look in her eyes, and a wrinkle between her brows.” Oliver smiled slightly. He picture Felicity behind her desk, working hard on something he probably would never be able to understand, her fingers flying at a speed that would make Barry look slow.

“I feel like I don’t know how to talk to her anymore,” Oliver admitted. “It’s like the more I try to get close to her, the faster she runs.”

“I think that’s what the Smoak’s do,” Quentin sighed. “Her mother does the same thing. I think we just have to see that they both come from years of hurt, and the only thing they are trained to do with it is run.”

“I think I’ll go see her,” Oliver walked to his computer to shut it down. He threw his manila envelope in his briefcase, searching the desk for anything else he may need.

“Do you hear that?” Quentin asked. Oliver looked up from his spot behind the desk, trying to open his ears to whatever Quentin heard. Quentin moved to get in front of him, but before either of them realized anything was happening, the office door blew in with an explosion.

* * *

 

“Helix?” Curtis sat with Felicity as she skimmed through the data base, showing him all the different information that was collected. “As in the hacktivist group that puts our work to shame? I thought they were a legend, like an old folks tail for the hacking community. How did they find you? Why did they find you?”

“I had to do some digging a few months ago, when Dig was put behind bars. I went on the dark web to see what I could find and they recognized my username and found me.” Felicity closed all her windows, not wanting to look at them anymore. “I've been using it to get better access to information, they have a file on anyone you can think of.” Felicity grabbed the flash drive, getting ready to pull it out of the computer. “Anyone you can think of,” she said under her breath.

“There is no way they are just letting you use this information without a catch.” Felicity open the the flash drive into multiple windows again. “I mean, it’s nice of them to help out, but I have never really met hackers that don’t want things in return.” Felicity ignored his words as she put her fathers name through the code, looking any trace of him within the past few years. He was smart, erasing any trace he would leave the second he would enter any base, or window. “What are you doing?”

“There has to be information of my father on here,” they sat in silence for ten minutes, as she looked, typed, and looked some more. “There is no way he is this good.”

“Well, he has been doing this longer than you have,” Curtis stood from his seat. He stretched his arms over his head, letting out a noisy yawn. “I think I need a nap.” He took his cold coffee to the sink in the kitchen, running the faucet. Felicity looked up from the computer to look around the apartment. It was cleaner than she had left it. Everything was back in its place; it was almost as if last night hadn’t happened.

“I guess I could use a nap too.” She could feel her eyes drooping more than normal; she looked down at her laptop, debating on if she wanted to close what she was working on. “You can crash on the couch if you want.” She stood from her seat, grabbing her mug and walking to the sink. “I’ll grab you a blanket, maybe some rest will do my mind good.”

Although the apartment looked great down stairs, he bedroom was another story. Everything was still littered all over her floor, he pjs still sitting in a lump where she had left them.

“What happened here?” Felicity shrugged her shoulders, too tired to explain what had happened. She went into her closet, pulling out a large yellow blanket. Curtis took it with grateful eyes, before retreating down stairs. She barely had time to take off her shoes before she was asleep in her bed

* * *

 

_“I’m looking for my mom, have you seen her?” Felicity sat on a bench in the middle of a dusty terrain. A little girl appeared beside her. Her tight black braids coming undone from her head, a pink dress covered in dust and blood._

_“I’m sorry,” Felicity said with confusion. “I don’t know where she is.” The girl took a seat at the opposite end of the bench; her legs too short to touch the ground._

_“I think she left me,” said the girl. She looked down at her hands; white dust covered her dark skin. “She said that I need to stay inside, but then she ran to the window to look. Everything was so bright.”_

_Felicity felt moister build up in her hands. They felt like they were dripping with sweat as she looked out in front of her. There was nothing but dirt for miles, the air was hot, and the sun made her feel blind._

_“Did you kill her too,” Felicity turned her head to the girl._

_“What,” her voice came out in a whisper._

_“I can see it on your hands,” the girl said, whispering back. “Did you kill her too?” Felicity looked down at her hands, they dripped with dark blood. She could feel her heart rate rise with panic, she couldn’t take in anymore hot air. She couldn’t breathe._

 

Her room was hot, and she could feel sweat building up on her forehead. The blankets were tied around her, like she had been fighting them in her sleep. The sun was still up, which means she was only asleep for a few hours, and just down the hall she could hear her phone ringing from her bad down stairs.

Felicity groaned as she freed herself from her bed. Her feet hit the cold floor and she hissed with annoyance, cracking her back before heading for the stairs. The phone had stopped ringing, but once it had stopped it had started right back up again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she said in a groggy voice. She took the stairs with ease, grabbing onto the railing, still not trusting her own legs. She looked over at Curtis who was sprawled out on her couch, her phone not bothering him at all. _Must be nice._

She fished through her bag, finding her phone at the bottom. Dig’s picture appeared on the screen as he stared calling her again. She felt her stomach sink slightly, knowing that anything that took this much calling couldn’t be good.

“Hello?” She answered, trying to sound less tired than she was.

“Why haven’t you been answering?” Digs voice yelled. “Don’t answer that. You need to get here, and fast. There has been a mass kidnapping at City Hall; Oliver and Quentin are in that group.” Felicity looked around her. Looking for shoes, and pushing Curtis to wake up.

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.” She hung up her phone; Curtis flung his head up right, looking at his surroundings.

“What’s happening?” His curly hair was askew and slight drool sat at the corner of his mouth.

“There was a kidnapping at City Hall, we have to go.” Curtis flew from the couch, they sat in silence as they gathered their things and left without looking back.

* * *

 

Oliver’s head was throbbing, but it was a pain that he had grown used to over the years. Before he could even open his eyes he could feel the shackles on his ankles and wrists. The floor that he laid on was slightly damp, and his blazer he had been wearing before was off. He lift his eyes slowing, wanting to take in his situation without alerting anyone that he was awake.

“There’s no one here,” he heard Quentin’s voice say. Oliver’s eyes snapped open, as he took in the room. Quentin sat maybe ten feet away from him, shackled to the wall, his feet shackled to the floor. Blood had been falling form his head, down his face, and was now dried up. On the wall next to them sat Susan, her lip bleeding and her hair messier than the last time he had seen her.

“Are you okay?” He asked her. She slightly nodded her head as he looked back at Quentin.

“They’ve come in two times to see if you were awake. They, meaning men I have never seen in my life.”

“It must be Prometheus,” Oliver said back. “You got a plan kid?” Quentin looked ready for anything Oliver could suggest.

“I usually play by ear,” Oliver said. He looked at his constraints, playing with the lock and the chains. They all led to the floor, where they would keep him in place. Oliver began to tug and pull at what he could. The chains ringing as he moved them around. Nothing would budge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, and I have been loving the comments. I hope to have more up in less than a week, that is if school doesn't eat my soul first.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“You know, the more you struggle the more tired you’ll get.” Susan said her arms rested in a cross over her chest, the shackles looser than Oliver’s and Quentin’s. She rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes with some sort of comfort.

“Or maybe I can get us out of here,” Oliver said with frustration. He stood, his arms tugging at the floor where all of his chains met on a metal hook. He let out a few grunts, his wrists becoming more and more sore.

“Maybe you should rest for a minute kid,” Quentin said. “There is no way Felicity won’t figure out where we are. You did leave with you watch, she put a tracker in that thing months ago.”

Oliver stopped his movements to look down at his arms. The watch was missing from his left wrist. He couldn’t even think of when she had the time to sneak his watch away from him.

“They took it while you were getting chained up, so it’s here somewhere.” Oliver looked at Quentin, he looked back.

“Why would she put a tracker in your watch?” Oliver looked toward Susan, her eyes were more alert than before; her reported face on.

“Is that an off the record question,” Quentin asked with anger. “Because for now that none of your business. Why are you here anyway?”

“I don’t know,” she spat back. “I was waiting for the elevator when some guys in plain white masks came out. They knocked me out before I could do anything.” Oliver to a seat back on the floor; looking to the barred door on his left.

“Why hasn’t anyone come yet,” Oliver asked, mainly to Quentin. “I’ve been making noise; they must know I’m ready to go.”

“I don’t know.” He said back as they sat in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity didn’t know what was wrong with her babies. Every time she tried a simple requested they would glitch up, her screen had frozen two times already, and everything was moving slower than it should be. She had been at it for at least an hour. Dig was pacing behind her, while the rest of the team roamed the city, looking into every ware house, every dark ally, and any place in-between.

“Why is it taking so long?” Dig said with anger. “They’ve been missing for at least four hours now; you would think a message would be out for their ransom, or something.”

“Somethings wrong with the system,” she said, walking to the other side of her circular area. “It’s like someone came in here and put as many mini-viruses as they could. I don’t know what happening.” She was too scared to hack into any satellite. With the speed her computers were moving it was too much of a risk to get caught. “I’m trying to connect to his watch, but without the right software that will work I can’t do anything.”

Felicity rubbed circles into her forehead, looking down at the screen as it gave another glitch.

“I’ve check all the fishing ware houses,” Rene’s voice came into her ear. “I haven’t seen any kind of sign as to where they can be.”

Felicity and Dig sat in silence, both giving heafty sighs. _How could this be happening?_ Felicity thought at she looked back at her computer. _They were working just fine yesterday._

“Did you use the computers at all last night when you were here?” Felicity turned to Dig.

“Only with patrol,” he said in defense, “But we just had the regular windows open. It was Curtis here all night.” Felicity tapped her foot, trying to release some kind of pent up energy.

“Terrific,” Felicity said into her ear piece. “I need you to head back to base.”

“On it,” Curtis’s voice came through clearly as she sat back down at her computer.

“I’m going to need to go through every file. Something is embedded somewhere, but I feel like its hidden where I haven’t looked yet. That means finding them is going to take longer than we want it to be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver had fallen asleep, he didn’t know if it was because he was actually really tired, or if he had a concussion. By the time he started to feel himself drift back into the real world he started to realize that he wasn’t on the cold floor anymore, but in a chair. His arms couldn’t move as they were securely tied to the arms of the chair. His leg were tied back too, the only thing he was able to move was his head.

“Well well,” came a familiar voice. “Mr. Queen has decided to join us.” Oliver opened his eye. Adrian Chase stared back, his hands resting onto Oliver’s arms, as he leaned in to look into his eyes. “I was going to have a little bit more of a dramatic reveal, but things escalated when I realized that you little friend decided to skip town last night. Ms. Felicity really does have poor timing.”

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked. He could feel the pain in his head as he tried to comprehend what was in front of him.

“Oh Oliver, you know what’s happening.” Chase stood up strait, looking around the room. “I really just wanted to talk, I had an idea on where I wanted to go, but now I feel like you and I have a lot to discuss about your life.” Oliver looked around him. Quentin was still chained to the wall, Susan had been unchained and stood behind Chase, a large man holding her in place. “You may be a little confused on some details here.”

“Confused is an understatement,” Quentin said under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Chase pulled a hand gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at Quentin’s head. A small scream came from Susan’s mouth, Oliver let out a growl.

“Hey,” He said in his best Arrow voice.

“Out of all the people,” Chase said, still looking at Quentin. “I was suppressed you got this man to follow you, what with all the people you killed, all the daughters you took advantage of.”

“That’s enough,” Oliver said threw his teeth. “What do you want from us?”

“What every person who has lost someone wants.” Chase lowered his gun looking into Oliver’s eyes. “The chance to erase the pain. You must know what it feels like to lose a parent; a father?” Oliver was starting to realize how tired he really was, the explosion, him fighting his chains. He hadn’t slept the night before, and now here he was, not ready to fight. “How far in your list did you get, before you realized that maybe killing wasn’t the best answer? Was is after you watched the Glades fall, or was it when Ms. Smoak joined the team? Because I’ll have you know,” Chase lowered himself to be eye level with Oliver. “It wasn’t after you killed my father!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oliver said deeply. “I don’t know who you mean.”

“Oh please,” Chase stood straight, walking over to Susan. “He had a list, and with every person he killed on that list he would cross them out. He didn’t care if these people had families, he didn’t even pay attention as they screamed no.” Oliver could feel his skin crawl. He had tried so hard within the past year to forget who he was. He wanted to erase the old him, and place the good memories of laughing with Tommy, and bringing ice cream to Laurels door.

“You’re telling me facts I already know,” Susan said with a bight in her voice. “You said you would give me a confession, that’s what I’m here for.” Oliver let out a growl. She was here for the story; she was here to expose him.

“Bitch,” Quentin said under his breath. Chase walk over to him, bringing his leg back and kicking his stomach with all his force. Quentin let out a loud groan, his face turning green as if he was ready to throw up.

“Hey,” Oliver yelled. He struggles with his restraints, the chair moving back and forth as he tried to break free. He could feel the metal of the chains rubbing back and forth all over his arms; the feeling of blisters forming didn’t even cross his mind as Chase put in another kick.

“Say it Oliver,” Chase said in a heavy breath. “Tell us what you are.” Oliver stopped his movements, the air sticking to his lungs as he tried to figure out what to say. Chase slowly lifted his leg again as Quentin let out a painful moan.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Oliver confessed.

“Tell us what you are,” Chase let his foot fall. “Tell us what you like to do.” Chase walked over to stand in front his Oliver, his hands falling back onto Oliver’s arms. “Tell me who you are, mentally,” he said putting a figure to Oliver’s head. “Take her out of here, and leave these guys for a little bit,” Chase said. The man holding Susan moved, shoving her in front of him. “I’ll be back, hopefully by the time I get back you will have thought about what I have asked you.” Chase walk out of the barred door; closing it with a slam. Oliver let his head slump down, listening to Quentin take in a few deep ragged breaths.

“So,” Quentin said through his teeth. “What’s the plan?”

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity let her fingers fly as she looked through every corner of her computer to find what was wrong. She could feel a pressure building at the top of her head, and her eyes were slightly drooping. The sound of Curtis behind her at the other station brought her back to reality, making her realized she wasn’t alone in this.

“That’s weird,” Curtis said loudly. “Is this your file?” Felicity spun in her chain, he head feeling slightly heavy as she did so. She rolled her way across the station, looking on to his computer screen. “It’s titled, To Felicity,” She slightly pushed him out of the way. Wondering if she should open the file or not. She slowly brought her hand to the keys, Curtis stopping her. “It could be anything,” he said. “This could be a Trojan, or even worse.”

“Whoever was able to put this onto our computer system knows a thing or two about major hacking. It they wanted to fry our system they would have done it already.” She placed her hands back on the key board, he figure flying as she opened they file. A video screen came up.

Felicity and Curtis looked at one another. He heart beat was moving faster; this could be anyone, this could be anything.

“What are you waiting for?” Curtis pressed the enter button, the video began to play.

It was easy to tell that it was shot a long time ago. The clarity was that of a video camera from years ago, someone was shoot a film from their house, showing holiday decorations and a little boy screaming in the background. The person behind the camera walked down a hall, stairs to the right, and a room to the left; where they could hear children playing, and a mother fawning over them.

“Are you guys ready to light the fifth candle?” A man said from behind the camera, he pointed it to view the family; a boy about four, two baby girls sitting on the floor, and a blonde mother sitting with them. Felicity’s heart stopped, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, and for just a second her entire vision went black.

That was her mother on the other side of that camera; that was her mother sitting on the floor with the kids. Her skin looking so young and tired, her hair puffed out in an eighties style. The little boy jumping up and down.

“Can I light this one?” the man placed the camera on the fire place mantel, showing her father’s young face as he walked over and picked up the boy.

“You have to promise to sing the full prayer tonight,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t understand,” Curtis said. “Are those your parents?”

Felicity sat in silence, watching as her father helped her mother from the floor, she picked up one girl; placing her into her father’s arms as he held to boy in another. She picked up the other girl from the floor as they walked to the small window that held a menorah.

“I can’t watch this,” she said trying to hold back tears.

“Felicity,” her father’s voice rang over the video. “You’ve always been smart, but you have also always been nosey. That tends to get you into sticky situation if you don’t be careful.” The video change to Noah, he sat in an all-white room, his facial feature older than the ones she had just seen in the home movie. “I’m sorry I have to do this, and I’m sorry we never told you about what happened, but trust me I do these things out of love.” Noah held up his hand, a very familiar black flash drive sitting in it. “You shouldn’t just leave this thing lying around,” Noah gave a slight smile; Felicity went straight for her purse that sat on the desk next to her. She dug though it; looking through every pocket and corner. “You left it sitting in the computer, just sitting on your dining room table. I don’t know what I’m going to do with it yet, but honestly I would rather destroy it than let Helix have it.” His face turned sad, his eyes searching for a memory. “Please be aware, that these people working in Helix are something you shouldn’t just gloss over. They can tier your world apart, and leave you with nothing.”

Felicity stood from her seat, her hand moving over her face as she placed her glasses on the desk. How could she had been so stupid, to leave something so important out in the open? She could feel her head ache growing stronger, the sound of her father’s voice slowly getting more quite as she struggled to breathe.

“I’m not at liberty to talk about our family,” she turned back to the computer to look her father in the eyes. Curtis sat contently in his chair watching on. “If you want to know what happened to your sister, I think that’s something you should confront your mother about. I’m tired of taking the blame on why our family fell apart, It was a joint effort.” The screen went black. Curtis quickly moving to the key board, saving the video file for later.

A silence fell over then both, as Felicity came to her reality.

“Maybe you should sit down.” Curtis stood from his chair. A panic went through her body, something she had never felt before. She couldn’t breathe; she couldn’t think straight, and worst of all it felt like she was dying. The walls of her vision were closing in, and as Curtis got closer to her with concerned eyes, the more she felt the panic boil over.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver listened to Quentin breathe; it was the only thing keeping him calm, and the only thing keeping his mind straight. Quentin had fallen asleep an hour ago, his eyes were drooping as he talked, telling Oliver that they would find a way out.

Oliver sat in the silence, feeling himself go stir crazy, the need to move his arms was driving him insane. He thought about what could be happening outside of where they were, how the city must being going crazy to find him. He thought about his team, and how they hadn’t shown up yet. Time had escaped them in the cell they were being held in. He didn’t know how long they had been gone, or weather is was time to worry about no one finding them.

“Don’t think too hard,” Oliver looked over to the door, Chase sitting on the other side watching him.” I thought I would give you some time to think, maybe go pick up a few things before coming back to finish our conversation.” Chase opened the door, coming in with a small black duffle back. “I brought something to remind you of home, maybe then you might be more inclined to talk.”

Oliver watched as the man placed the bag in front of him. Chase bent over, undoing the zipper, trying to hid all the things he had inside. His hand rummaged around; stopping at an item Oliver couldn’t see, finally bring it up into his view. A small picture of William, the son no one was supposed to know he had. A smile grew on Chase’s face, Oliver flew forward, forgetting he was tied into the chair. Quentin jumped slightly, waking up to the noise. He let out a quick breath, looking around the room.

“Now Oliver, I’m surprise you thought this little guy was going to remain in the shadows.” Chase turned the picture around, looking down at the boy. “He looks a lot like you, and you would be surprised to know that he has taken on a lot of your personality.” Anger boiled up in Oliver, and anger he had never felt before.

“I swear to God,” Oliver said through his teeth. “If you touch him-“

“What?” Chase interrupted. “You’ll kill me?” He let out slight laugh. “Don’t worry Oliver, I know you will.” He placed the picture back into the back, looking around for something new.

“You’re sick, ”Quentin said. “You have something seriously mentally wrong with you.”

“Oh Quentin,” Chase looked up from the bag. “Don’t we all?” He let his head drop back down stopping when he finally came across something. “Now I wanted to get something more personal, but I was a little surprised to see that she had made it home so fast once she had left.” Chase lifted a wallet from the bag; the same brown wallet that Oliver had through just nights before, or was it just a last night? “Why do you think she keeps this?” he asked Oliver.

His mind was racing to the last place me remembered the wallet had been. Chance had been in her flat, he had been there when she had gotten back. Maybe that’s why they couldn’t find them, maybe he had Felicity, and maybe he had hurt her.

“I swear,” Oliver said through tears. “Don’t touch her,” he didn’t know what to do; he didn’t know what to think. Every thought that came into his head was that of their time together, of her walking out on him.

“I’ve seemed to hit a cord,” Chase laughed as her opened the wallet and began to look through it. “She seems to have a lot going on in that mind of hers, I mean, did you see how messy her room was?” Chill went down Oliver’s spine. “Of course she didn’t know I was there. She was too exhausted to even hear me walking through her room, looking for something that would be good enough. I almost took her glasses, but I didn’t want to tip her off to anything suspicious.”

Oliver couldn’t hear anything but his own heart beat in his ears. Quentin was struggling with his chains on the floor next to him, as Chase pulled out Billy’s I.D. flinging it across the room.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You,” Chase said pointing to Oliver, “are going to tell me who you really are, and I am going to get the satisfaction of putting that pain on your chest.” Chance stood, moving to the door, he waved at someone beyond the wall the Oliver couldn’t see. The man from before ushered Susan into the room, another man came in holding a sword. Chase took the sword from the him, pushing Susan to stand in front of Oliver. “Now telling me who you are, tell me what you are, or she is going to die.”

“What?” Susan said, she moved back slightly, the man that brought her in holding her in place. “You told me I could get Oliver on tape saying he is the Green Arrow.” Her voice was panicked.

“You better hurry Oliver, before me hand slips and I cut her throat.” Chase brought the tip of the sword to the front of her throat. Susan let out a little squeak, Oliver began to think of a way out of this.

“I’m the Green Arrow,” Oliver said, looking from Chase to Susan. Chase rolled his eyes, Quentin sat and stared.

“Yes, we all know that,” Chase said, ”But what else are you?” Oliver sat in silence. _What else was he?_ “Come on Oliver, time is ticking and my hand in getting tired. What are you?”

Oliver sat and thought. _He wants me to say I’m a Killer_ , he thought to himself. _He wants me to believe I’m a terrible person._

“I’m a killer,” He said to Chase. The man lowered his sword slightly, Quentin let out a light breath. There was a moment of no movement, as Oliver tried to look for anything to use; to help him get out of this situation. Chase let out a slight sigh, laughing into the silence of the room before pulling his sword back and stabbing Susan in the stomach. Oliver and Quentin screamed, as Susan fell to the floor crumbling in pain.

“You are a killer Oliver, but I don’t think you’re really grasp the entire concept I am trying to put in front of you.” Chane took the bloody sword, placing the tip onto Oliver cheek. “I advise you to go and clean yourself up, the city needs their mayor.” Chase fished through his pocket pulling out a key. He walked over to Quentin, placing the key in his hand. “You guys can show your self’s out, we have some cleaning up to do.” The two men took Susan by the arms and legs, She let out a groan of pain before disappearing from the door way.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to breathe Felicity.”

“What happened?”

“Her father left a very bomb dropping video on our computer system; I think she got a little overwhelmed.”

“You think?” Felicity sat under her work station with her eyes closed, and her mind running to ten different places. She could breathe, and worst of all she thought she would never be able to stand from the amount of weight that was pressing down on her. Dig kneeled in front of the computer desk, rubbing his hands on her knee as he talked to Cutis. “Curtis, we don’t have time for this.”

“Until we figure out what else her dad did to the computer system, I don’t think we have a choice.” Dig let out a sigh, looking back at Felicity. She took in two big gulps of air, finally felling the tears on her cold face. She thought back to Oliver, when he would wake in the middle of the night from night terrors. How she would rub his back, and let him breath; both would sit in silence.

“I want to talk to Oliver,” She said through her tears. She had made a mistake pushing him away. The last thing she had done to him was give him a cold shoulder, and now he was missing. The last memory they shared was filled with tension.

“Well, then we better figure out where he is,” Dig held out his hand for Felicity to take. She crawled back out from under the desk, grabbing Digs hand to help her up. He legs felt fuzzy from sitting to long in a cramped space, and her face felt plump from crying.

Curtis took back his chair, sliding into place to get back to the key board and started working. Felicity looked back to her computer, grabbing the back of the chair, getting ready to sit down.

“I’ll make some coffee,” Dig said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “You look like you need it.” He was only two steps away when the elevator doors opened. All three turned their heads to see who was on the other side of the sliding doors.

Oliver and Quentin stood, holding one another up with their arms around each other. Curtis jumped from his seat, Felicity quickly walked to the edge of the stairs.

“I think I hurt my head,” Oliver said quietly, before falling to the floor. Quentin fell with him, landing on his knees in exhaustion. Dig and Curtis ran to them, turning Oliver over in his place. Felicity walked to Quentin, letting a few tears fall and she began to help them to the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors that you might see. I've been editing papers for school all weeks, so when I was glancing at this draft I started to get sleepy eyes. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, and I know this piece need editing, so if that something you enjoy you are more than welcome. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
